Yue Jin
Not to be confused with Yu Jin. Yue Jin (onyomi: Gaku Shin) is a veteran general who served Cao Cao since he first raised an army. Reputed for his short stature and credited to be among Cao Cao's best vanguards, Yue Jin fought in many of Cao Cao's campaigns. At Hefei, he mediated between a quarreling Li Dian and Zhang Liao and rescued both of them from Sun Quan's army. He is posthumously credited as one of the Five Generals of Wei. He has been a generic Wei NPC in the Dynasty Warriors series since its second title. In Famitsu's first most wanted character poll, he placed second with fans. In Famitsu's character survey, he is eighth place in the boyfriend category. He ranked twentieth place in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends popularity poll. The latest poll for the eighth installment puts him in thirty-second. This counterpart has a character image song titled THE FORERUNNER and shares a duet with Li Dian called True Power. His character's height in Kessen II is 175 cm (5'9"). Role in Games Dynasty Warriors In his playable appearance in Dynasty Warriors 8, Yue Jin is recruited alongside Li Dian by Xiahou Dun for the preparations against Dong Zhuo. Together, the two generals prove their own mettle and assist Cao Cao in defeating the tyrant and his henchman Lu Bu. Yue Jin then participates in many of his lord's battles including the counterattack at Wancheng, the showdown against Yuan Shao at Guandu, and the skirmish in Chibi. After all his efforts, he is stationed in Hefei with Zhang Liao and Li Dian. Despite his initial resistance to Cao Cao's orders to defend rather than be a member of the attacking party, he eventually goes out alongside Li Dian and the two assist Zhang Liao in subduing Sun Quan. In the hypothetical path, joins the pursuit of Liu Bei's army at Nanjun as well as the final battle at Baidi Castle. He can be seen training soldiers with Zhang Liao and Li Dian in the ending cutscene. During Wu's story routes, Yue Jin is mainly featured during the battle of Hefei. In the historical path, he tries and fails to isolate Sun Quan to prevent his retreat. His ambush is foiled by Zhou Yu's diversionary force during Wu's hypothetical route. Yue Jin and Li Dian attempt one final defense of Hefei by attacking the battering rams, but he is ultimately defeated and the Wei forces retreat. His presence in Shu's stories has him appear among the reinforcements of Chang'an and Hanzhong. The hypothetical route features Yue Jin slain alongside Zhang Liao and Li Dian during Shu's final assault against Xuchang. He is given a special scenario in the expansion, where he stars with Li Dian, Yu Jin, and Xiahou Yuan, in which Cai Wenji is kidnapped by the Xiongnu and needs to be rescued. The operation goes awry as they are unable to find the maiden, and run into many couples, mistaking the Cao forces as kidnappers. Exhausted, he is shocked to see that the maiden they had been looking for had simply appeared behind them after the fighting. He also appears with Zhang Liao at Mai Castle as reinforcements from Hefei. He also reappears in the expanded storylines of the Wu and Shu, often appearing during Cao Cao's reign. In Lu Bu's storyline, Yue Jin appears among Cao Cao's forces at Hulao Gate, and he ambushes Dong Zhuo's party under Chen Gong's orders. At Puyang, Yue Jin is among the first regiment of reinforcements, and he will attempt to join Yu Jin in a pincer attack to reclaim Puyang Castle. At Dingtao, Yue Jin will be the one attacking Wu Zi at Dingtao Castle. In the historical route, Yue Jin continues serving his lord, and he joins the final campaign against Lu Bu at Xiapi, being one of the units to attack the castle in conjunction with the fire attack units. In the hypothetical route, Yue Jin continues to support his lord at Xu Province and at Guandu, but he is slain in the final battle at Chang'an. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, Yue Jin often serves as Xu Huang's replacement officer when players assume the latter's role. The sequel has him take Zhang Liao's spot during Shu's raid on Koshi Castle. Wei's storyline has him act as Zhang He's substitute at Shizugatake. Character Information Development Yue Jin was one of the many popular choices for Wei before his playable debut, so developers gave in to requests for the newest Dynasty Warriors title. They also wanted another general to start with Cao Cao's beginning campaigns and thought he fit the position well. His design is meant to portray him as the light speedster to contrast the heavily armored characters in Wei's roster. Personality He has a slight inferiority complex regarding his short height and will often question his own self-worth, but is supremely confident in his strength to compensate for it. He gets along well with Li Dian who often chides him for being obsessed with his height inferiority. He looks up to Zhang Liao, and respects the veteran's strength despite him not actually starting service with Cao Cao. Yue Jin, by his own admission, does not enjoy being kept defending a castle behind its walls and would much rather be fighting on the front lines. Voice Actors *Darrel Guilbeau - Dynasty Warriors 8 (English-uncredited) *Hong Beom-gi - Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed (Korean) *Teruki Kitatani - Kessen II (Japanese) *Kentarō Itō - Dynasty Warriors 8 (Japanese) *Seirō Ogino - Sangokushi Legion Live Action Performers *Souichiro Sorihashi - Butai Shin Sangoku Musou Quotes :See also: Yue Jin/Quotes *"You are always first onto the battlefield. We know we can count on you in a fight." :"Your words... are very kind. I desire nothing more than to be of some use as a sacrificial pawn..." :"Hm... There are no sacrificial pawns here. You have gained fame and success by leading the vanguard." :"Thank you for your praise. You really are too kind!" ::~~Xiahou Dun and Yue Jin; Dynasty Warriors 8 *"I've heard that you love to rush forward in battle, Master Wei Yan. You want to be the first to strike the enemy?" :"I... fight. Enemy... defeat!" :"Ah! How brave you are! So why do you want to attack first?" :"I... strong! Stronger... than anyone!" :"I see. You wish to show off that strength. Quite different from one such as me, a mere pawn!" :"You... talk... much!" ::~~Yue Jin and Wei Yan; Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers Gameplay Yue Jin is affiliated with the dual hookblades in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack 1: , ( ): Does a rising slash followed by a horizontal slice upon landing. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , : Performs a series of low arcing slashes while ascending into the air. :Musou - Instant Charge (瞬身鋭鉤): : Skates around the area in a zigzag manner, inflicting several slashes once with each change in direction before braking in the end. :Alternate Musou - Flurried Strike (震身連斬): R1 + : Devastates nearby enemies with several tumbles, scooping up any in his way. Yue Jin then jumps in mid-air slashing at varying angles before finishing assault with a full upside-down slash. :Aerial Musou - Star Slicer (斬鉤星墜): , : Stomps on the ground to produce a shockwave that ejects surrounding opponents into the air. :Awakening Musou: Performs a series of fast cartwheel kicks. At the end, he emits a powerful surge of energy through a single cross slash. The extended version causes him to dash forward with both burning weapons held in front before inflicting a few circular slashes. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Yue Jin uses the dual hookblades as his default weapon in this title. Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers Historical Information Yue Jin was born in the Yanzhou, Yangping Commandery. His son was Yue Lin and his grandson was Yue Zhao. He joined Cao Cao, traveled back to his own prefecture and gathered around one thousand recruits on orders, and was made a Major. Later on, Yue Jin would participate well in many campaigns and battles, which include Lu Bu at Puyang and Xiapi, Zhang Xiu at Anzhong, and Liu Bei at Pei. For his achievements, he was promoted in succession to be a Marquis of Guangchang, and Colonel. During the expedition against Yuan Shao, Yue Jin was able to conquer and ultimately kill Yuan Shao's general, Chunyu Qiong. He also killed an enemy commander during the campaign against the Yuan sons, Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang, actively fighting and being the first one to climb the city walls during the siege of Ye, and would go on to pacify specific rebels and the Yue'an prefecture, which was infested with Yellow Turbans remnants. Cao Cao sent a memorial to the emperor, petitioning the likes of Yue Jin, Yu Jin, and Zhang Liao for higher ranks, and so Yue Jin was promoted to Tiger Might General. He would later go on to help destroy Gao Gan and pacify the north. When Cao Cao took control of northern Jing Province, Yue Jin was stationed in Xiangyang, and through his attacks, Yue Jin was able to help repel Liu Bei's Guan Yu and Sun Quan's Su Fei. Yue Jin was later stationed at Hefei together with Zhang Liao and Li Dian, both of whom Yue Jin was not on good terms with, and would later be promoted to General of the Right. Yue Jin passed away in 218 AD, and his fief of land would reach seventeen hundred households at the time of his death, and was allowed to let his heir inherit five hundred of those for Yue Jin's service. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Little of Yue Jin's life was altered in the novel except for the cause of his demise which remained a mystery in historical records. Shortly after the battle of Hefei, Yue Jin challenged Ling Tong on the shores of Ruxu River and almost won until Gan Ning shot him in the face with an arrow. Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wei Characters Category:Kessen Characters